The Four Princes
by foxfire222
Summary: This is an xmen evolutionexplanation of the show inside and GB. Lots of Emishi cause he rocks


"Same boring day, same boring life. Yeah right." Thought Todd as he hopped down the stairs of the Brotherhood Boarding House at 7 a.m. Someone was knocking on the door just as he sat down at the table with his breakfast. He looked around at the other boys at the table and sighed as they made no sign of getting up, "I'll get it." he stood up again and went to the door

As he reached for the door handle a blue knife flew threw the lock just missing his hand. Todd jumped back and yelled, "Shit, what the Hell was that?"

The door fell to the ground in chunks and Todd looked at the man in the doorway. A very tall and skinny man stood there. He wore a large black hat and a long black coat. one of his hands was in his pocket, the other holding the brim of his hat.

The man spoke in a calm voice that held evil in it as the other boys entered the room, "My my, it looks like you'll be needing a new door. You really should answer it faster next time." he looked them all over and seemed to be disappointed, "None of you could bring me joy at all, so weak. Oh well, to business." He removed his hand from his hat and smiled at them, "Which one of you is Todd Tolenskey?"

Lance stepped a bit in front of Todd, "Why do you want to know?"

"I have been hired to acquire him to hold for ransom against his rich father of course." The man spoke

All the boy's turned to Todd, "Rich father?" they all asked at once. But before anyone could do anything else the man suddenly appeared behind Todd.

"So it's you is it?" the man grabbed Todd around the waist while pinning his arms to his sides and ran out the door. Before the man could get to a truck parked down the street he was cut off by a boy. This was of course the super fast Pietro.

"You can't take Todd that easily. Now Lance." Pietro yelled

The ground shook and the man jumped, really high, like 20 feet. He threw something at Lance and he fell, clutching his shoulder in pain. Then Pietro fell as well, his legs bleeding from the 2 scalpels stuck in each of them. The man threw himself and Todd in the back of a large 18 wheeler down the street and they were gone.

Upon being dropped Todd ran into a corner, away from the man. He had hurt the others without a single flinch, "Who are you?"

"Akabane, pleased to meet you. Now be a good boy and hold still while I tie you up." said Akabane

"No way dips hit." Todd said as he spat green goo at Akabane and tried to jump away. Before he could get far both of his legs were knifed and he screamed in pain as he collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

Akabane smiled and touched the bloody wound then licked his fingers clean, "Your blood tastes odd. And the color…green? Anyway, Mr. Magaruma, to the airport please. We should meet Miss Himiko there. But once she sees how young this boy is, she might change her mind about this job. Looks like your going in the box my dear boy." He pointed to a box with holes in it

"You bastard, what about my legs? Why did you stab my legs? You fucker. You bastard. You psychotic idiot." Todd yelled as his blood pooled and tears ran down his face

"Be silent, you give me a headache." Akabane knocked him out with a single blow to the back of the neck  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Limitless Fortress

Shido and Emishi were training hard when Shido's phone rang. He answered it, "Hello…Himiko? What did you say? How old is he…15! Jackal did what to him? How do you know that? A box, they put him in a box? Where, when? No problem Himiko. When does your job end? Got it, see you." Shido hung up the phone, "Hey, Emishi, we have a job. You up for it?"

"Are you kidding, of course I'm up for it. What are we getting back? A vase, art, jewelry?" Emishi asked

"A boy. A 15 year old boy." Shido said darkly

"What? But, why, who? Emishi asked

"You'll see in 10 minutes when Himiko's job ends, and ours starts. Lets go Emishi." Shido said as he ran off

"Right behind you Shido-han." Said Emishi as he followed  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Todd was silently crying inside of the box. His legs were numb and he could tell he wouldn't be jumping anymore if he didn't get medical attention soon. His legs were tied tightly. His arms were also tied to his sides. And a piece of duck tape was over his mouth. He was really terrified by all of this. What was going to happened to him? Was he going to die? Were they going to kill him? He froze when the box opened and the man who stabbed him, Akabane, looked inside. Todd's eye's widened in fear as he curled up his knees to his chest in the bottom of the box. Akabane smiled down at this image, "You are no longer my problem, enjoy being held for ransom worm, hahahahha." he closed the box

"Our job is now complete." said a female voice

"Which means ours can start." said a new male voice. This was followed by sounds of a battle. Then he heard the sound of the create being wrapped in something. The create suddenly burst into pieces. Over Todd stood a man in a pair of pink sunglasses holing a whip and smiling down at him.

"Shido-han, I found him. Let's go." The man said as he picked Todd up

Suddenly Todd found himself being carried at a high speed into a shady looking building. After a while of running they ended up knocking on a door of an apartment building. A young girl opened the door and looked at the man holding him, "No Emishi, I wont go out with you, please leave."

"I actually cam for another reason." Said the man named Emishi, "This kid needs help. His legs have been injured, that all we know. Hurry or I doute he'll ever walk again."

As Todd finally passed out from blood loss and pain he heard Emishi tell a joke and smiled, "He he, that was…really…funny." and with that Todd was gone

Shido froze with Emishi at the door as Ren carried Todd inside, "Emishi, what's wrong?"

"He…he called me funny." 


End file.
